totaldramadanganronpafandomcom-20200214-history
RP Session: Two
Map ---- Rules when RPing you must use your icon to RPing click "edit" below Do not write over someone's content ! RP Session Two: Location Elevator - Elevator doors open to leave the courtroom - - Adrian slowly walks outside. "Heh, it's useless, it's all useless. There's no reason to play a game if there's no way to win! End this charade already - even if it's you the victor, Mr. Upupu!" She sighs. "Even if the others used their brains and figured out the culprit like I did, it would be still all pointless, as we'd would just as well be another person with a target on their back, waiting to be consumed by the less skilled but more desperate ones. Either way, let the Mutual Killing Resume! There's no way or point in winning, so let's just enjoy the thrill of the ride! I'll be of assistance for anyone that wishes an accomplice with nothing to gain. At this point, I much rather let chaos run freely." RP Session Two: Location Gym RP Session Two: Location Hallways RP Session Two: Location Cafeteria - "I can't even believe that we didn't get the killer... That means that the freakin' pshycopath is still in here somewhere. And since it was so easy for them to kill once before, who's there to say that they won't just strike again!" Damon then picked up his carton of chocolate milk and took a drink. "Damn. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon." He said as he slammed the carton of milk down dramatically. RP Session Two: Location Library - *lets out a huge sigh and crumbles her paper with her embarassing moment* First I find out my friend murdered someone... then my secret may be told unless I kill.. This sucks *wipes her eyes, grabs a book and sits down to a table next to a spider web* As least this little creature is kind and not despair filled.. - Hehe.... *nervously slides to Silvia slowly* hello.... *galps* silvia... you okay? - *wipes tears* y-yeah i'm okay...well maybe not..i just hate it here, i don't want to die and I don't know if i can trust anyone..you know what i mean..? But also..well... *gulps and sobs* I don't know if i can trust you now.. i mean can i!? How do I know you won't kill me even if we are friends.. - Fine, yes I did it and your next, Silvia... *Smiles.* RP Session Two: Location Girls Locker - -punches locker in fury- HOW! IT'S PRACTICALLY IMPOSSIBLE HE COULD FIND THAT PICTURE! RP Session Two: Location Guys Locker RP Session Two: Location Bed Room - Initially, Jay had been horrified to discover his captor knew about his most embarassing moment... But, after taking a little time to think it over, Jay realized that a lot of people knew about that. He was a public figure, and lots of people liked to dig up dirt on him. The way his fellows had reacted suggested that they, too, had their privacy invaded, however, and that worried him more than anything. Kimberly in particular had run off after the discovery. Despite knowing he shouldn't trust her, he did feel a certain obligation to check up on her. She was friendly and more than adorable, and he felt protective (if nothing else) towards her. So, he waited a while and followed her to her room, finding the door closed but unlocked. He bit his lip, took a breath, and walked in. "Kim... Kim, are you in here?" He glanced around quickly. He didn't know the girl that well, and she could easily have been faking this entire time, planning to lay a trap. He gripped the chains on his belt tightly. They could pull free and be used as a weapon in a pinch. - Kimberly listens to Jay's voice that was confortable to her, but... what was he doing here? "Jay?" Kimberly reached inside the bedside table, finding the hammer she'd stashed ther earlier. She stood and asked Jay "What are you doing here?", tears run down from her face. Jay didn't answered. "did you came because you want to kill me?" "Oh my god". she take the hammer "YOU CAME HERE TRYING TO KILL ME!" She starts trying to hit him with the hammer avoiding several times, but she can't. "I'M A MASCULINE GIRL! I CAN MURDER ANYONE I WANT!" she continues trying to hit him. Tears run down from her face, she really liked Jay, but she want to get out of here, she don't want people to know what's her secret... she was very fragile now. - The second Kim started swinging that hammer around, Jay started dodging. He lost his grip on his chains (not that they would've provided much defence). "Shit!" He dodged again when she swung, this time closer than before. He sprinted a fair distance away, just in front of the door, and held up his hands. "Kim, wait, just... just calm down, okay? I'm not gonna kill you. I don't even have a weapon!" - Kimberly looks at his eyes and cries more and more. "I don't wanna die... I'm sorry..." She hides her face in his chest. "I like you..." - "You just..." He took her hand--the one holding the hammer--and pried the weapon loose. He wasn't exactly sure how to react to this, but he knew that he shouldn't be so stupid as to trust her with a weapon. "Just..." He paused for a moment, then dropped the hammer and kicked it out of reach, wrapping his arms around her and petting her hair. "I... I know this is really stressful, and I dunno what that letter said, but you've gotta calm down. Don't do somethin you're gonna regret." - "Come with me, let's search for other people around here!" She holds his hand and starts walking. - But he resists, and won't follow her. "Wait a second, no way! You just tried to murder me, and then burst out crying in my arms! What the hell is that all about--and how can you expect me to trust you after that?" ((Psst our location got moved somehow??? So bear that in mind bae)) - she kiss Jay "because of that..." she turns around and walks away "stupid masculine girl..." while walking, she looks to her arms and lock herself in her room.